edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior of Light Series
The Warrior of Light series is a small 1 session per season series that tells the tale of the Jedi Knight Valo Sindar. Zabrak Jedi Warrior of Light Part I Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE IX: WARRIOR OF LIGHT Desperate times rock the galaxy. Warriors die in the fields of war against the massive droid armies of the CIS. As the newly colonized world, ROALIA, repairs itself from the recent SEPARATIST invasion, fighters-in-training practice against one another in gladiatorial pits. As the three JEDI help the locals clean the city, one warrior must face the challenge against himself…. Opening Scene: The screen pans to the top right as a Venator-Class Star Destroyer blasts into hyperspace. It wipes over to a Zabrak, a Pantoran, and a Mon Calamari lift a MTT piece out of the large tent of Marlow’s junkshop. “Good good! You bring money now, I give you discount!” Ghaa rubs his chin. “You know, I don’t need a discount.” As Ghaa and Marlow begin to talk, a chirp comes from Valo’s helmet. He reaches up and activates it. “Hello?” “Greetings. I know who you are. You are the leader of the Republic liberation force.” “Um… yes.” “I am here to make you an offer.” Valo looked confused. “What is this?” “There arena pits are a wonderful place to make credits… and build a reputation. Bring your friends… I am inviting you to a feast at my personal residence. Come to Marlow’s Drop.” “Wait, you didn’t explain anything.” “I will explain in person, trust me.” Synopsis: Heading over to Marlow's Drop, the three fell down and barely survived the drop, finding a very large city built in to the cliff face over the ocean. They made their way up and met with a wealthy Mandalorian named Cynan Beroya. He offered them a opportunity to fight in his arena pit for a large sum of credits in exchange to help gain popularity for his arena. They took it, fighting a group of Akk Dogs, a Sand Demon, and an Acklay. They each gained 15,000 credits each. Warrior of Light Part II Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny WARRIOR OF LIGHT War spreads across the galaxy. As the REPUBLIC advances on the SEPARATIST forces, minor wars take place on the edges of space. One militia on the colony world of ROALIA has managed to save their world from invasion. Still, many threats remain across the endless sands. But the war continues. The JEDI leaders must maintain mission secrecy as they continue their fight, but will soon find themselves in great trouble.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers to show the world of Roalia, closing in on it. It switches over to show a room as a yellow lightsaber cuts through a B1 Battle Droid. The blade-wielding Pantoran Heyvis jumps aside as he cuts into another droid, a blast flying next to him, launching Heyvis back. Cara jumps out and fires off two shots at the droid, hitting it both times in the eyes. He scans the room, seeing its clear. “Heyvis, you alright?” Heyvis nods. “Yeah, just got a little winded.” “Oh yeah, you really gotta watch those wrist rockets.” Cara smiles under his helmet, extending his hand out and helping Heyvis up. Cara brings his wrist up to his mouth. “Valo, we’ve placed the bombs. Let us know once you got the intel and we’ll get out of here.” The screen switches over to show Valo digging through a drawer. He presses on the side of his helmet. “Almost finished.” He searches through, finding an amulet on it. Looking at it, he picks up another small piece of paper that reads: “Follow the light through the sun. Across the stars will you find the one.” Valo looks up for a minute, confused. After some moments pass, Cara comes back over the comms. “Ghaa and Chalkurra can’t wait forever. You got everything?” Valo looks up, tucking the items into his pockets as he presses on his helmet again. “I’ve got nothing. Let’s get out of here.” “YES! THANK YOU!” Ghaa says over the comlink as well as Chalkurra jumps out of cover, shooting a blast that knocks three B1 droid back. “Hurry please!” “This is Cara. Heyvis and I are making our way out.” Cara says as he and Heyvis sprint through the halls. “You know, last time I came to the dune sea, I got stuck in an intense sandstorm. Got trapped by a dune.” Heyvis chuckles. Cara stops, looking over to Heyvis. “Wait, you mean we could be stuck under a giant dune?” Heyvis’ eyes widen. “We need to get moving, fast.” “This is why I hate being underground.” Cara says running out. Synopsis: Valo made his way over to the main hangar room, running in and throwing some droids into a wall. Heyvis and Cara rushed in as well, seeing the conflict. They helped Ghaa and Chalkurra fight off many of the droids, but two different Vulture droids jumped down from the ceiling. The Vultures dealt significant damage to the group, but they managed to overcome them, running out of the room and managing to destroy the building as they escaped. They found themselves trapped in a dune from the shifting dune sea, but managed to escape by using the Force. They returned back to the Trockz Enclave where the studied the Dathomirian Tracking Amulet that Valo had found. Valo, meditating, managed to activate it and felt the pulsing color of the amulet. They began immediately, taking the Shadow's Scepter up and into the sky. They took the amulet, attempting to track the location of where it was leading them. They managed to find it pulsed closer in the Quelli sector, not far from Valo's home of Dathomir. As they continued searching in the sector, they found one world, Nevar, which seemed to get more attention from the amulet. They plugged in coordinates, but the starship did not blast into hyperspace. Ghaa and Cara searched the hyperdrive, looking for the cause. They eventually pulled out a tracker from the bay. They failed to discover who it belonged to, but Cara shot it to pieces, reassuring it would not be a problem. They jumped to lightspeed, entertaining themselves with sparring, Dejarik, and simple meditating. As the computer beeped, Cara pulled the Shadow's Scepter out of hyperspace to show the world of Nevar in front of them. It appeared to be a blueish color, but as they flew in, the Shadow's Scepter was struck by lightning, forcing them to retreat away from the atmosphere. Ghaa was able to set up and navigate them through a route in the skies to safely fly through the storms. As they flew around, they found a small castle ahead which caused the amulet to glow much more brightly. Believing it was the place it was leading, they landed not far from the castle and entered it. As they entered, they found a very overgrown courtyard that had obviously not been maintained in years. They walked into the castle, searching around. Heyvis had sprung a small little twig that had showed a skeleton of a Rodian of some sorts in an obviously scary fashion. Heyvis had jumped, but maintained his cool as Valo had stepping into some sort of animal trap that wrapped around his armored leg. Heyvis, accidentally shooting Valo's foot, managed to shoot the trap off. Valo felt a pull to go into another hall by himself while Ghaa and Heyvis went into the other hall on the other side of the foyer. As Ghaa and Heyvis walked their way across, they encountered a throne room much similar to the one in the Badlands, searching it for anything important. Valo had walked into a room where he ran into a small tribe of Nightbrothers known as the Sotmr Shadowsong, claiming he had been corrupted by Jedi ways. Valo, holding true to his new life, decided not to go with them to Dathomir and follow his way. The tribe claimed him to be an enemy, wanting him dead. At the same time in the other room, Heyvis and Ghaa looked over to see a red lightsaber activate, showing Lord Droxe with his dual-bladed weapon. They both activated their lightsabers, making their signature stances. In a classic showdown, multiple Nightbrothers jumped down to support their leader, attacking Valo. One of them managed to cut away at Valo's helmet, destroying it. Valo held off the attackers, killing one of them while the leader attacked Valo as well, but Valo managed to push him back. He came back around and held off a blaster round flying at him, deflecting it into the shooter. He swung his blade into another and as another few attacked him, he accidentally killed himself and his ally, giving Valo more room to operate. He instead made his move against the leader, quickly attacking him. The leader held him off however, stopping Valo's advance and managed to cut at him. Valo swung around and cut off the right arm of the leader, disarming him. The leader managed to run out as Valo finished off some of the other Nightbrothers, the last remaining survivors fleeing the fight as well. In the throne room, Heyvis and Ghaa fought hard with Droxe, but his powers in the Force were too much. They swung through, cutting at him but failing, taking multiple hits instead. Droxe managed to hold off one of the incoming attacks from Ghaa, seeing Heyvis ahead, and splitting his dual-bladed lightsaber into two single lightsabers and holding off Ghaa's advance. Breaking off the position, Droxe summoned his dark side power and used Force lightning against them. As Heyvis made an attack, he left himself open and Droxe cut off his right hand as Heyvis shouted in pain. Ghaa rushed at Droxe, but Droxe managed to use Force lightning on Ghaa, draining his stamina and forcing him to pass out. Droxe pressed down on Heyvis' neck, beginning to choke him out but making a statement about how the Jedi will never truly destroy the Sith. He then choked Heyvis out, but Ghaa, who had just awakened, pulled his blade out and in a flurry of anger and even fear, attacked Droxe and cut him apart. Droxe pushed Ghaa back, retreating to tend to his wounds. Ghaa rushed over to Heyvis' service, helping him up and retrieving his lightsaber and hand he had dropped. They finally met up with Valo and began to retreat from the castle only to find Cara and HK-51 fighting off many more of the Dathomirians attacking them. They noticed what appeared to be Droxe's starship, but rushed into the Shadow's Scepter as Cara and Chalkurra raced away, coming under attack by a small group of starfighters. Valo and Ghaa rushed to the guns as Heyvis rested, allowing his hand to heal. Ghaa and Valo managed to destroy the fighters as they raced out of the system, blasting in hyperspace towards Roalia. As they arrived home, Heyvis had a new cybernetic limb replace the old one, putting on his old glove and managed to feel it functioning well. Valo searched for a new helmet like the one he had lost, but did not manage to find one, instead heading over to the Trockz Enclave and helping Jaspar Foreman, the newest padawan trainer, train the initiates. Ghaa had finally managed to find riding tack and had many of the Roalia Defense Force soldiers begin taming Dewback. Getting a call from Cara, they met in the command room of Fort Sindar, discussing a mission to reclaim the Tythos... Appearances Force and Destiny Category:Force and Destiny Category:Games Category:Series